


[Podfic] Words for Snow | written by wanttobeatree

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Muteness, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: After the Apocalypse is averted, the brothers make the best of things. AU from mid-season 4.





	[Podfic] Words for Snow | written by wanttobeatree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glovered](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glovered/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Words For Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161237) by [wanttobeatree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanttobeatree/pseuds/wanttobeatree). 



> Recorded for the 2019 cake swap. Thanks so much to wanttobeatree for giving me permission to record this!

| 

## Downloads

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yongxb3y80ncxag/Words_for_Snow.mp3/file) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6lx2o50kbf9767y/Words_for_Snow.m4b/file)
  * **Size:** 28MB | 22MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:30:10 

  
---|---


End file.
